


Fun in the Sun

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lets just assume Chloe knows, Lucifer likes spoiling his lady, Lucifer owns a beach house or two and invites everyone along, Lucifer sketches and draws in his spare time, Paint Fights, The Gangs All Here, and his friends, beach trips, inspired by songs, little to no angst, lots of fluff, quite a bit of it, summer time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: It’s summer time which means beach trips, sun tanning, bon fires, ice cream, swimming and everything in between...(A series of “summery” one shots inspired by summer songs)





	1. I Saw Her Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! Yes I know this isn’t the last part of “All I Ask Of You” But I’m not thrilled with the way it is right now and I really dig this. All mistakes are mine of course! Last summer I went on a Beatles binge so to kick things off here is “I Saw Her Standing There”!

I Saw Her Standing There

 _Oh we danced through the night_  
_And we held each other tight_  
_And before too long_  
_I fell in love with her_  
_Now I'll never dance with another_  
_Oh, when I saw her standing there_

* * *

 

“But that’s boooring Detective!” Lucifer whined with an actual pout on his lips lounging next to her on a beach towel, his body propped up on his elbow and looking so much like he stepped out of a high fashion magazine.

It was a boiling hot day in L.A. with no active cases, so Lucifer had suggested that they all take a mini vacation together. He had several beach homes at their disposal and he was more than happy to accommodate them. Trixie had been over the moon and begged her that they just had to go. When she saw that both her daughter and her charismatic partner were not going to give up she gave in.

Now they were all having a lazy day on the beach, when she says all she means all. Lucifer hadn’t been kidding when he said he had the room for everyone. He had invited Linda who was currently tanning right by Chloe, Trixie and Ella were building sandcastles a short distance away, Maze grumpily pouting in the shade sharpening her knives,

“Maze! We’re in public could you not sharpen your knives _here_?” Chloe scolds lifting up her sun glasses to look in Maze’s direction. Only to see her flipping her off, Lucifer chuckled by Chloe’s side as she lowered her sun glasses again and leaned back in her beach chair.

“That’s Maze’s idea of fun Detective, let her do what she wants.”

Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Dan in his wet suit with his surfboard under his arm, Amenadiel had been invited too and also was joining Dan in the water for surfing. Even though she wasn’t sure Amenadiel _could_ surf. It didn’t really matter, what did matter is that they were all there together enjoying the sun and beach. Chloe turned back to Lucifer who was still looking at her and waiting for her to reply to the question he had asked earlier.

“Lucifer I’m not going in the water! At least not right now.”

“Oh come on! You can’t possibly _sit_ here all day!!”

“I swear if you’re just going to keep annoying me I’m gonna-“

“You’re going to what?” Lucifer grinned, quirking an eyebrow in her direction. His usually perfectly kept hair was now tousled and slightly knotted by the ocean breeze, chest bare leaving his toned muscles on full display and damn him he was hot. She’d nearly been caught staring at him earlier, lucky for her the blush that taken over her cheeks had been masked by the slight tint that the sun had left behind.

“Just go do something else.” Chloe huffed leaning back in her chair. She heard Lucifer get up from his spot by her side. _Good now he won’t bother me_. Just when she was starting think that maybe for once he actually listened to her, she was struck with frigid water that was thrown her way. She gasped at the freezing temperature, ripping her sunglasses away from her face to see Lucifer howling with laughter, an empty bucket in his hand and another clutching his stomach.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!” Jumping to her feet she grabbed the towel that Lucifer had been laying on earlier dashing towards him, seeing her barreling towards him he bolted towards the water. Laughter piercing the air like a whip, she wasn’t sure she’d ever heard Lucifer laugh that hard or look that happy. He was fast but she could keep up, his laugh got louder when he began splashing her with the water.

“LUCIFER!!” She squealed attempting to shield herself, even if just a little bit, from the frigid water but ultimately failing miserably.

“Come on Detective! Admit it you can’t stay mad at this.” He said gesturing to his body while stopping his attack on her. She tilted her head to the side, shifting her weight to her left leg then bringing her hand to her chin as if she were thinking on his comment.

“Nah still kinda pissed.” She smirked taking advantage of his guard being down and tackled him into the water, she giggled when she popped her head out of the water pushing her wet hair from her face, her feet just barley touching the ocean floor. Lucifer on the other hand whipped his head causing his hair to flick against the sides of his face ever so slightly. It wasn’t like Lucifer had shaggy hair that he could flip at any point of the day, but now that his hair was in its natural curly-ish state it was easier to see some rebellious strands sticking close to the corner of his eye.

“You little minx,” Lucifer chuckled running a hand through his hair, pausing for a moment then lunging towards her, pushing them both roughly back under the water. Just as she felt Lucifer pull away from her she decided to stay under a bit longer.

Lucifer came rising to the surface with a laugh escaping his lips, expecting to see his detective pop out of the water moments later. When he realized she was no where to be found, he began to worry a little. He swiveled in his spot to see if she’d popped up somewhere else, but when he found nothing he began to panic. “Detective?” He called out, frantically turning again to see if she came up, she couldn’t possibly be holding her breath that long could she? What had he done? Pushing her down like that? “DETECTIVE?!”

He was about to call her again but was cut short by a hard tug on his leg which pulled him under once again, this time when he rose to the surface he found a giggling Detective in front of him. He frowned, “Cute Detective, really, scare the living shit out of me that’s fine.” Her giggles faded when she saw how unhappy he was, she moved closer to place her hand on his cheek, then pushing the wet curls that were dripping in front of his face out of the way.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really mean to scare you.”

“I thought you were hurt. I thought _I_ hurt you.”

Chloe sighed, because of course he’d think he had hurt her, “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me at all. I was just playing.” She assured him, rubbing her thumb against his jaw.

“Normally I enjoy games. Are you sure you’re alright?” His eyebrows turned in in concern and she really did admire how much he cared about her safety.

“I promise you, you didn’t even push me that hard.” She could tell that he didn’t believe her, she tilted his head so he was looking at her, then she leaned forward and kissed his nose. He scrunched his nose and wiggled it with a huff.

“You missed.”

With a roll of her eyes she let out a very un-lady like scoff, “You sir get nothing. You dumped a bucket of water on me.”

Lucifer actually pouted at her response, surprising them both she satisfied his complaint by pecking his lips, “Better?”  
“Much.”


	2. Playinwitme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is spoiling his friends even more by buying out an entire arcade for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! The daily updates will probably not be the norm, that’s why I’m marking it ‘complete’ and then adding chapters from there. Anyways, this was something I just wrote real quickly, I am currently a bit sick but the good news is you guys get a new one shot! All mistakes are mine, sorry for that! Inspired by the song Playinwitme by KYLE featuring Kehlani! Enjoy!

Playinwitme

_So I need you to tell me, baby_  
_What you want just like the Spice Girls_  
_It's confusin' 'cause you're flirty_  
_But you ain't gon' be the one to say you ever did me dirty_  
_I got pride for that, pay no mind to that_  
_But believe me, if it's fire, I'll make time for that_  
_I'll be faithful, Johnny Cash, walk the line for that_

* * *

If Lucifer was trying to win extra points with her daughter, well it was working, granted Trixie loved Lucifer almost the moment she laid eyes on him. Lucifer also won some additional points with Ella because of his latest grand summer gesture. Which was Lucifer buying out an entire arcade for the day just so they could play an unlimited amount of games without the rush or hustle of people everywhere.

“You don’t have to do this.” Chloe whispered to Lucifer who was by her side watching their friends scatter and tackle different games. Lucifer threw his head back from laughter, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“It’s nothing really, I wanted to. Father knows you need a few days of R&R, all work and no play makes a very dull Detective.” He winked.

“You’re spoiling us.” She said shifting her weight onto one leg and putting her hands on her hips.

“Sue me, you deserve to be spoiled rotten.”

“You’re going to regret it when I kick your ass at skee ball.”

“Is that a challenge?” Lucifer smirked, leaning closer towards her and giving her body a once over.

“Damn straight it is.”

* * *

As it turns out Lucifer is actually pretty good at skee ball, not as good as her, but he does come close to beating her once or twice. Dan is the king of shooting hoops, Ella slays at ice hockey, Trixie has been hogging dance dance revolution for the past half hour. Linda is once again trying to win a giant stuffed animal from the claw game, Maze rolls her eyes and slams her hand on the button before Linda was ready, “MAZE!”

Maze shrugs and is about to walk away when they notice the stuffed animal perfectly in the grasp of the mechanical claw. The smile on Linda’s face was priceless and the hug she gave Maze almost rivaled the hugs that Ella was known for.

Amenadiel currently was challenging Trixie at dance dance revolution but was failing miserably, which made Lucifer laugh so hard that he nearly fell over on the floor. She nudged her partner to behave but that didn’t stop his muffled laughter, which in return made her laugh. Her hand came to rest on his arm and tugging a little to get him to follow her, his laughter subsided as she pulled him away from his clumsy brother now sitting off to the side catching his breath while Ella took over his spot next to Trixie.

A short distance away, Dan and Maze were on the Arctic Thunder snowmobile game with Linda holding her oversized stuffed animal and cheering them on.

“I bet you’re pretty good at that game.” Chloe said gesturing towards the two of them. Dan cursing that he was falling behind Maze who was in first place (go figure).

“What makes you say that?”  
“You forget I’ve seen how you drive.” She teased nudging his arm with hers and a small smile on her lips.

“You’re right, I am pretty good at it, you on the other hand...you’re probably awful at it. If you’re anything like how you drive!”

“YES!” Maze shouted throwing her fists in the air at her victory.  
“DAMN IT!” Dan cursed.

Chloe and Lucifer turned to each other at the same time, a silent conversation being exchanged.  
“I’m going to kick your pretty arse detective.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Maze reluctantly dismounted her “snowmobile” for Lucifer to take her place behind the wheel, while Chloe settled in at Dan’s old spot. Unsurprisingly Lucifer went with the red snowmobile, Chloe opting for the blue one (which was also one of the only ones with a female driver). They argued back and forth about which trail they wanted to do until Maze once again took it upon herself to get things rolling and forced Lucifer’s “wheel” to randomize it for them. That’s also when Chloe noticed that everyone had gathered around the two machines to watch their run.

“Best two out of three?” Chloe offered.

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“Nah just want to give you a fair chance.” She shrugged giving him a confident smile.

“Just get a room already!” Maze shouted making everyone turn to her, “What? It’s not like we’re not all thinking it.”

“Except the nine year old who doesn’t need to be hearing that!” Dan argued, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Shush it’s starting!” Trixie chastised the adults, pointing at the screens to show the beginning of the race.

True to what she had predicted, Lucifer was really good at it, almost too good at it. He won the first race by a landslide, she was neck and neck with him in the second and miraculously won by a split second. They were down to the final moments of the third race, once again neck and neck with each other; she bumped his snowmobile, he hit her with snowballs, he accidentally ran into an obstacle slowing him down slightly but quickly righted himself. In the distance was the checkered flag and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucifer loosen his grip on the handle making his snowmobile slow down just enough to let her pass his.

Their friends cheered when Chloe came in first Lucifer in a close second and eventually scattered once more to do other things, she vaguely heard Dan suggesting to get food.

“Not bad Detective.” He said once they were alone dismounting his snowmobile then extending out his hand; she took it and shook it once, twice and once more because she didn’t want to let go.

“Don’t think I didn’t see what you did.”

“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.” He grinned, then threw in a wink for good measure. She rolled her eyes, letting go of his hand to get off the machine then reaching out for his hand.

“Come on let’s go get something to eat.” Chloe suggested walking away a bit then turning to wiggle her fingers bringing his eyes to her hand, waiting a couple of seconds before slipping his hand into hers.

* * *

After their snowmobile race, things started to wind down; Lucifer and Chloe were sitting in a booth next to each other, his arm thrown loosely around her. If anyone noticed they didn’t comment on it, although Ella did give Chloe a thumbs up when Lucifer was distracted with his food and Trixie did beam brightly at them.

“Thanks for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to do this. Trust me darling this isn’t the end either, summer has just begun.”

“You realize there will be cases eventually.” Chloe argued

“Of course! But that doesn’t mean we can’t go away to the beach afterwards!” Lucifer had the biggest smile on his face, his whole demeanor light and happy. She also didn’t fail to mention the use of the word ‘we’ which sent her mind racing with different possibilities.

“You’d want that?”

“Does that surprise you?” He asked quirking a brow at her, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Before she could respond however, Trixie came barreling towards them with something in her hand.

“Look mommy! They have a photo booth here!” She squealed throwing down the many lines of photos of her and their friends. Some with silly faces and some with more serious poses and faces, even a few with lips on cheeks, “You gotta do it mommy! You too Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed pulling on her mothers hand and dragging her towards the booth, Lucifer following close behind. Once they approached the booth Trixie practically threw them in herself, with Lucifer crammed against the wall and Chloe closer to the curtain.

“I think we’ve been set up.” Chloe laughed looking at her partner.

“How so?”

“You _do_  know what tends to happen in photo booths right?”

Lucifer perked up at that, his posture straightening, and eyes sparkling with mischief, “Ooo do tell Detective, is it something scandalous?”

Chloe rolled her eyes with a scoff, leaning forward to press the button in front of them to pick two people for the pictures, “Not exactly, well you saw those pictures Trixie had. You do stuff like that.” She explained instead of telling him that often times couples kissed inside of a photo booth, but they weren’t a couple were they? _Not yet you’re not_ , she thought, with a huff she pushed the big button to start the countdown, “Just smile or do something silly.”

“As you wish.” He sighed feeling as though he had missed something major, but was moments later interrupted by a flash of light which made him jump in surprise. That sent Chloe into a fit of giggles, he returned the laughter and looked at her, all the love he had for her in his eyes. Another flash went off, this time he was more aware of it going off, and in between the flash he and Chloe did stupid things making the other giggle. Then the flashing stopped, “Let’s try that again the first one is never good.”

“After you detective!”

Now that he was more at ease with it he found it much easier to figure out what he wanted to do for the next picture, until Chloe surprised him and kissed his cheek right as the flash went off. He was so taken back that he spent the next two seconds staring at her and she at him, another flash.

Without a second hesitation they both surged forward, their lips meeting in the middle, her hand moving to his jaw while he shifted to snake his arm around her waist. It wasn’t like any other kiss he’s ever experienced in his life; it was sweet and slow, no less passionate and didn’t lack any heat. They were so into the moment that they didn’t notice the two flashes that went by. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Chloe obliged, her tongue meeting his and twisting together like the grooves of a Twizzler.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathless and slightly flushed, smiles on their faces and foreheads pressed together. “That’s what I meant.” She whispered.  
“Well why didn’t you _say_ so?! We could’ve _started_ with that!”

Chloe lightly pushed on his chest, but then placed a few quick kisses to his lips. Their smiles not leaving for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thank you guys for taking the time to read this! Summer suggestions and songs are welcome! Until next time!


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe spend the day in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m on a roll here! As I said before I wouldn’t expect the daily updates from me to be the norm. But for now just enjoy ‘the morning after’ one shot of Lucifer and Chloe being cute. Once again this was something I quickly wrote, all mistakes are mine. Inspired by the song “Bed” by Nicki Minaj featuring Ariana Grande

Bed

 _Got a bed, wit' your name on it_  
_Wit' your name on it_  
_Got a kiss, wit' your name on it_  
_Wit' your name on it_

* * *

The night before and morning after was possibly the happiest he’s ever been in his life. Lucifer has had sex with plenty of people in his long life, but he has never made love before. The experience was so much better than anything he could ever dream of, now with the woman who had captured the devil’s heart laid partially naked in his arms. Having opted to put his shirt and underwear on before collapsing in his arms, he now just in his black boxer briefs.

He smiled pushing a piece of her hair away from her face, his arms tightening around her curves and drawing her closer, his lips placing feather like kisses on her neck and whispering endearments in her ear.

“Good morning my darling Detective.”

She moaned happily snuggling closer and mumbling, “S’early still sleepy.” Her words still muffled by his arm, which she was using as her pillow.

“It’s nearly noon.”

“Mmm is it really?” She replied, linking her hand with the one he had wrapped around her front.

“Would I lie to you?” He murmured pressing quick light kisses to the curve of her ear and to the spot just behind her ear where he knew would get a reaction from her. She sighed heavily at his kisses, slowly turning over to face him, her eyes flickering open to reveal the most beautiful shade of blue he has ever seen. He swore in that moment that blue was now his favorite color because it made him think of her eyes.

“Mornin,” She whispered a sleepy and satisfied smile on her lips, without hesitating he kissed her.

“Morning beautiful.” He grinned happily, kissing her any chance he got, which luckily was all the time now. Lucifer shifted so he was on top of her but not crushing her with his weight. Chloe giggled at his sporadically placed kisses, before bringing her hand to the side of his face turning him so she could kiss his lips soundly.

“You’re crazy!” She squealed when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot, his kisses trailing down her body.

“Crazy about you.” He whispered against her skin, rising back to her level and kissing her long and hard.

“That is something we have in common Mr Morningstar.” She teased in between kisses.

“Glad to hear it.” Lucifer dramatically yanked the sheets over them with a broad and blinding smile on his lips.

* * *

“You know not to boost your ego, but you weren’t kidding about that stamina,” Chloe joked from her spot against his bare chest, the sheets wrapped around her, toes poking out from underneath. At her compliment his chest puffed with pride which she lightly slapped to get him to calm himself, “And as much as I’d love to stay here I’m kinda hungry.”

“Mmm I was _just_ thinking the _same_ thing darling,” He smirked glancing over her barely covered body.

“That is _not_ what I meant you dope!”

“Later then.” He promised with a smile, pressing a kiss to her lips then throwing the sheets off his body to proudly walk around in his rather spectacular birthday suit. She sighed admiring his backside as he walked away to grab the boxer briefs that had been thrown to the floor earlier. “Admiring the view love?” He asked her, a crooked grin on his lips as he slipped on the material onto his bare body.

“Very much.” It was Chloe’s turn to throw the sheet to the side exposing her own body to him, his eyes appreciating every curve. She reached for his shirt which had also bin thrown to the floor, and slipped on her underwear.

“Beautiful.” Lucifer murmured as she came to face with him.

“Handsome.”

Lucifer slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, “I must say Detective you look absolutely stunning wearing my clothes.”

“You always say that.” Chloe blushed ducking her head, but she couldn’t hide her tinted cheeks from him, he brought his finger underneath her chin to make her look at him.

“That’s because I mean it Chloe. You’re stunning.”

She didn’t say the three words and eight letters that had been floating around her brain, instead she poured all the love she had into the kiss she pressed against his lips. Slow, sweet and perfect. When they pulled away both slightly dazed, neither of them had to say it, they both already knew the truth. It was them against the world, against every celestial being, and it didn’t matter what was thrown their way because they would get through it together. They were survivors. Survivors completely, truly, madly, deeply in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Once again thanks for taking the time to read! ‘Summery’ songs and prompts are welcome! Until next time!


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe didn’t think Lucifer would ACTUALLY agree to a movie night with her and her daughter, let alone on a Friday night, but there he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I’m on a roll, this won’t last people I promise you! This is something I’ve been working on, originally it wasn’t supposed to go in this summer series but this song gives me summer vibes so here it is. A nice longish one for ya! Once again all errors are mine! Inspired by the song “Stay” by Zedd and Alessia Cara! Enjoy!

Stay

 _All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_

* * *

It was pouring in Los Angeles, the kind of rainy day where you wanted to do absolutely nothing because of how miserable it was. They had no active cases, as if all the criminals were in cahoots with each other and all agreed that today was not the day to be out and about. Chloe was half tempted to just text her partner just to see what he was up to, she let out a sigh and reached for her phone but before she could even decide on whether she wanted to talk to him, her phone let out a chime. _Speak of the Devil_ , she thought to herself (and how true that thought was).

**Wonderful weather we’re having.**

Chloe smiled with a little giggle escaping her mouth, her fingers tapping on her screen to write back...

_I don’t hate the rain, I just hate that I’m bored out of my mind._

**I figured you’d be with the spawn.**

_She has a name Lucifer. She’s still at school but we’re having a movie night tonight. Maze is going out tonight (I think?) so it’ll just the two of us._

**I’m sure Maze doesn’t mind missing out**

Chloe rolled her eyes with a slight smile creeping onto her lips, she bit her lower lip as she debated inviting him to join them. He would probably rather spend the night with the Britney’s. Although he did seem like he enjoyed their game of Monopoly so maybe he wouldn’t mind? Throwing caution to the wind she decided to invite him anyway.

_You’re welcome to join us if you’d like. I know that it’s probably not your ideal Friday night._

**You want me to join you and your spawn for a movie?**

_I mean if you don’t mind watching a Disney movie or two. I know Trixie would love it if you joined us. I wouldn’t mind your company either._

**It would be an honor Detective.**

_Really?!_

**She won’t hug me will she?**

_She probably will. But if you’re going to come, come in pajamas. And I mean ACTUAL clothes Lucifer! No coming into my house naked!_

**You ruin all the fun Detective *winky face emoji***

_I’m serious, I will literally slap you._

**Ooo is that a promise? *heart eye emoji***

_Don’t make me regret inviting you. We’re having dinner at five, but you don’t have to join us for dinner. We’ll probably start the movie around six thirty._

**Alright, I’ll see you at five**

* * *

Chloe found herself being excited that Lucifer was coming over to watch a movie with them. It felt like their friendship was almost back to the way things were before everything happened and he had left. After she stopped texting Lucifer she had practically ran all over the apartment trying to clean up a little bit, then she went to pick up Trixie (not telling her that one of her favorite people was joining them for dinner and their movie night). She liked watching Lucifer squirm a little when Trixie clung to his side.

Chloe had already showered and in her pajamas; which consisted of a tank top underneath an old LAPD sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. She remembered Lucifer once saying that he was a leg guy, she smiled to herself as she padded into the kitchen to start dinner when she heard the door bell ring. He was extremely early, she really hadn’t expected to come _before_ 5 let alone come to dinner at all.

As she walked to the door she paid little thought to what she’d see when she opened the door. Which was Lucifer in casual clothing, it still probably cost more than her monthly rate, but he looked _good_. He always looked good, but this was different. His hair was slightly wet and naturally curling at the ends making him look more boyish than the confident playboy he was during the day. She could still smell his usual scent which was a mix of his cologne, the finest alcohol but not to the point where it was nauseating, and today there was a hint of old books. She loved it, not that she’d actually tell him that. But there he was standing in the frame of her door with an umbrella in his hand, a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles, a pair of what looked like sweatpants (knowing him they probably weren’t but that wasn’t the point) and on his feet were a pair of actual sneakers. She knew that she was staring, and she found that she didn’t really care, but she could also feel that he was staring back.

“Hi.” She finally managed to croak, her eyes finally meeting his and was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

“You look stunning darling.”

“Really? I wasn’t trying to-“

“You don’t have to try, it’s one of your many natural talents.”

Chloe smiled brightly at him and gestured for him to come inside, once inside he wiped his shoes on the mat and leaned his soaking umbrella against the wall. Lucifer was still staring at her as if she were his sun and stars, he was taking a step closer and was about to say something when she heard Trixie’s door opening and closing.

“Mommy who’s-“ she began, her eyes growing wide and the biggest smile she had ever seen came onto her daughter’s face, “Lucifer!!” She squealed running full speed towards Lucifer and latching onto his side. He grunted and shifted backwards slightly at the impact, he looked like he was physically in pain and his eyes practically begged her to get Trixie off of him. She laughed at the sight of her over-confident partner wriggle like a worm on a hook.

“H-Hello spawn.” He said patting her head as if she were a dog. Lucifer looked at Chloe desperately and finally she decided to take pity on him.

“You’re early. Dinner isn’t-“

“I know, I wanted to make you dinner. Call it my thank you for inviting me.”

“YOU’RE STAYING?!” Trixie nearly screamed, latching herself back to his side

“You didn’t tell her?”

Chloe shrugged innocently at him, “Must have slipped with my mind.”

“And they call me the devil.” Lucifer smirked as Chloe reached for her daughter to get her off of him.

“Yes monkey he’s staying for dinner and our movie.” She explained to her daughter, that’s when Chloe noticed that Lucifer was carrying a bag over his shoulder. “What’s that?”

“This is for dinner. And I’ve also got a little something for the little one.”

“Lucifer you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” He smiled opening up the bag, pulling out a small container and handing it to Trixie, “Your mum would kill me so that’s for after dinner. The finest double chocolate cake in town.” Trixie started rambling thank you’s like there was no tomorrow and nearly threw herself against him again but Chloe held her back this time.

“I think Lucifer has had enough hugging for now, why don’t you go put that in the fridge.” Trixie nodded and dashed towards the kitchen.

“Does she always have to hug me?”

“She adores you. You know that don’t you?”

“I’ve never really had any one particularly adore me before. Let alone like me enough to stick around.” He mutter sadly, his eyes glancing at the floor.

“That’s not true, I like you. You drive me insane sometimes but I want you around Lucifer, I like your company.”

“Really?” He perked up with a genuine smile on his lips, Chloe nodded and forced herself to start walking further into the apartment before she did something stupid. Like kiss him.

* * *

Dinner was fabulous, as she had expected, Lucifer’s talent for cooking was certainly something she wouldn’t mind getting used to. They were cleaning up and washing the dishes at the sink, while Trixie washed up and picked out the movie. It was relatively quiet except for the sloshing of soapy water in the sink and the clattering of dishes; their shoulders were occasionally brushing against one another.

“Thank you for dinner and for coming.”

“It’s been a pleasure Detective.” He smiled as he finished drying a plate, putting it to the side then turning his body towards her, folding his arms across his chest and how dare he look that good just standing there. She knew he was strong, but she’d never seen his actual biceps on full display practically bulging out and asking her to dig her fingers into his flesh.

The only thing that could possibly make this better was if he was wearing a pair of glasses, she’d lose her shit if that happened. She had a thing for glasses, scratch that she just had a weird thing for _him._ Which was something she had only just started admitting to herself again, he’d hurt her before but despite that she still enjoyed his company. It was honestly embarrassing how much she liked him, she was like a blushing teen on her prom night. And she hadn’t even gone to her prom.

“So what are we watching? My vote is on Hot Tub High School.” His genuine smile turned to a smirk as his eyes flickered over her body with appreciation.

“No, we are not watching Hot Tub High School, nor will we ever watch it.”

“Shame, love that film, next time perhaps.”

Chloe found it endearing that he said ‘next time’ as if he was already planning it all out in his brain, the fact that he didn’t seem to mind spending a quiet night in with just her and her daughter made her heart flutter.

“Next time?” She asked instead of voicing her hopeful opinion, biting on her lower lip anxiously, his eyes flickered to her lips as if he were entranced by them.

“That is if you’ll have me Detective.”

“Yes, yeah of course!” She beamed reaching out to take his hand in hers, he returned the smile. That’s when Trixie came barreling into the room. If Trixie noticed how close the two were or that they were holding each other’s hand, she didn’t say anything.

“Okay I’m done! Let’s go you slow pokes!” She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, “We’re watching Lilo and Stitch! No complaining!”

“She’s talking to you,” Chloe joked nudging Lucifer with her arm.

“I do not complain!”

* * *

Everything was going very well, they were all huddled up on the couch with Trixie curled between her mother and the Devil. Sure Lucifer didn’t really mind that the Detective’s spawn was currently clinging to his side like glue, but he also wouldn’t mind if it were the Detective clinging to his side instead. Granted the Detective’s daughter was still quite small and it didn’t completely stop him from resting his arm on the back of the couch, his arm engulfing both of the Decker girls.

He had to admit the little one didn’t completely have bad taste in films, would prefer Hot Tub High School? Yes. But he supposed that he wouldn’t want the spawn present when and if they watched said film. As the film began and progressed he found similarities between himself and experiment 626, they both were outcasts and fugitives for doing practically nothing. And then 626 escaped, landing in a part of Hawaii, where he met Lilo.

“We just have to take him back!” Nani, Lilo’s older sister shouted while ripping a rabid Stitch from the wall

“He was an orphan and we adopted him! What about Ohana?!” Lilo screeched stamping her foot down. Lucifer spoke and knew all languages so when he heard the word Ohana he froze slightly.

“He hasn’t even been here that long.”

“Neither have I! Dad said Ohana means family.” Lilo argued, causing Stitch, who was still in Nani’s grasp, to freeze and grunt in confusion.

“Ohana means family, family means...”

“Nobody gets left behind.” Nani sighed looking towards her sister

“Or...?”

“Or forgotten. I know. I know. I hate it when you use Ohana against me.” Nani smirked, Lilo stuck out her tongue and Nani did the same.

Ohana was something that Lucifer never really had, not to the extent that the two girls on the screen did. Even if it was just the two of them they seemed to make it work. Lucifer looked over to the Detective and smiled.

As the movie progressed he laughed at stupid jokes, huffed angrily when he didn’t like what a character had to say and when Stitch was explaining to his creator that he was waiting for a family, he nearly broke into two...

“Waiting...”

“For what?”

“Family.”

“Ahh you don’t have one, I made you.”

“But maybe I could.” Stitch replied quietly

“You’re built to destroy. You can NEVER belong.”

Lucifer felt his vision blur, he wanted to scream that Stitch hadn’t done anything wrong. Not really. He had felt that same way for so long and he still felt like he didn’t belong anywhere. Eventually Lilo learned the truth and that Stitch was an alien (which come on! He was blue for Father’s sake and had weird eyes), after a string of events Stitch was in ‘cuffs’ and was about to be taken away. However he asked kindly to say goodbye to his new found family.

“Who ARE you?” The council woman asked Stitch who was just as confused with Stitch’s behavior as almost everyone else.

“This...is my family. I found it all on my own...It’s little and broken but still good. Yeah still good.” He explained and began walking away.

Lucifer knew right then and there that the Decker girls, who were still wrapped in his embrace, that they were his little broken family. They were his Ohana and he’d do anything to keep them. In the end Stitch got to stay with his little family and as the credits rolled he felt the spawn wriggle at his side.

“Can we watch another movie mom! Can we?! Can we?! PLEASE?!” She pleaded putting on a show of making her eyes big and wide. He wasn’t about to admit that she did look kind of cute when she did that and that he couldn’t help but give in to her desires. He found himself speaking up before the Detective could even reply.

“I don’t mind watching another.”

“Really? Are you sure??”

“Of course Detective, I’ve got no where to be.”

“Okay Monkey we can watch one more.” Chloe replied and he swore the child lit up brighter than any star he had ever created.

“Can we get more popcorn first?!”

“I don’t know baby.”

“Live a little darling, it’s not gonna kill her.” Lucifer said with a smirk, picking up the empty bowl and making his way to the kitchen. Chloe following close behind as Trixie moved to pick out another movie.

“Are you trying to make me look like the bad cop?”

“Of course not! You’re a great mother, though it wouldn’t kill you or the spawn if you let loose and had a little fun.”

“She already loves you Lucifer, if you’re trying to win points from her you don’t have to worry. She’s been your biggest fan since she met you.” Chloe smiled weakly, leaning back against the counter while he grabbed another bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave.

“Hmm well isn’t that fascinating, now if only I could get her mother to be my biggest fan.” He smirked pushing himself off the counter to move to stand in front of her, his hands shifting to her waist and pulling her a little closer.

“Who says I’m not a fan?”

“I knew you liked me Detective.” He replied, his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

“Thank you.” Chloe murmured, moving so her own arms were loosely wrapped around his body. Lucifer quirked his head to the side, as if he were confused on why she was thanking him, he could be adorably clueless sometimes, “You didn’t have to come over tonight, it means a lot to me.”

“It’s an honor to be invited Detective.” A genuine smile came onto his lips, a smile she gladly returned.

* * *

Beatrice chose Zootopia as the second movie, this time instead of the spawn being in the middle she curled up next to her mother, which meant Chloe was flush up against Lucifer’s side. His arm naturally wrapping around her shoulder, while his hand just barely grazed the hair on her daughter’s head. Much like Lilo & Stitch he found similarities between his life and the movie’s plot, he found it amusing seeing as the protagonist, Judy Hopps, who was a cop successfully hustling Nick Wilde into helping her on a case.

“Mommy, why is this part so funny? I don’t get it.” Beatrice asked when the scene at the DMV came on the screen (which was run by actual sloths).

“That’s because you haven’t been to a DMV,” Lucifer replied, “The DMV is fairly popular in Hell, no one likes long lines or slow service.” Chloe rolled her eyes and gave Lucifer a nudge, he in return pulled her closer to which she responded by burrowing further into him.

A short amount of time later he heard the sound of light snoring, “I should probably get her to bed,” Chloe whispered, shifting in his embrace to carefully scoop up her daughter and carry her to her room. The lights flickered suddenly, the rain outside not seeming to stop anytime soon. Chloe returned moments later looking quite sleepy herself, but no less beautiful than normal. She let out a sigh and moved for the remote, surging forward he grasped her waist pulling her into his lap. She let out a squeak but settled quickly after the sudden movement.

“Leave it.” He whispered in her ear

“You want to finish it?”

“It’s not bad, besides it reminds me of a certain crime fighting duo I know.”

Chloe laughed shifting her weight so she was at his side instead of in his lap, her head resting on his chest and her arm thrown over his stomach pulling him close. Lucifer simultaneously moving so he could stretch his legs on the couch, while his arm curled around the curve of Chloe’s waist. They remained quiet for the rest of the movie, occasionally laughing at certain jokes and flinching closer when a rumble of thunder shook the apartment walls. As the credits rolled the two didn’t move, frankly he didn’t want to move or leave. But there was no reason for him to stay; with a sigh he reluctantly pulled himself away from his Detective’s warm body.

“Thanks again.” She whispered

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled, getting up to put his shoes back on and grab his belongings, the lights flickered again as a bolt of lightning lit up the dark room and the sound of another crash of thunder which once again shook the walls of the apartment. Turning back to Chloe, who had her arms wrapped around her, he took two steps towards her.

“Call me when you get home?” She questioned, he almost corrected her by saying that he technically was already home, but instead nodded and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.  
He knew he didn’t want to leave and in the point five seconds he had until his hand reached the door knob, he couldn’t think of any plausible reason to stay.

“Wait!” The Detective called, grabbing his arm to stop him, “what am I thinking?! You can’t leave, it’s too dangerous out there.”

“I will be fine, I’m immortal darling.” He smiled, what was he doing? He wanted to stay, why was he being stupid and telling her he would be okay?

“You are not Superman.” She frowned while letting go of his arm.

“Of course not! Superman isn’t immortal either! I’m the devil!”

“Lucifer please just stay, it’ll make me feel better knowing you’re safe.” She had that tone in her voice that said she wasn’t messing around and that she wasn’t going to change her mind. He opened his mouth to respond when the lights went out completely, he could vaguely see the outline of the Detective’s curvy frame in the darkness.

“As you wish.” He nodded, sliding his shoes off his feet once again. “Does this mean we get to watch Hot Tub High School after all?” He joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, while putting his stuff back down.

“Nice try but no.”

“Spoil sport.” He shrugged with a playful grin on his lips, taking a step towards her.

“Brat.” She replied folding her arms across her chest.

“Tease.”

“Idiot.”

Lucifer took a deep breath before closing the distance between them, their bodies impossibly close but not quite touching. His hand then moved to push a rebellious strand of hair away from her face. It wouldn’t take much to claim each other’s lips, their foreheads were already pressed together with their breath intermingling. Chloe’s lips parted ever so slightly, they both took deep breaths and their lips brushed against each other. It was a whisper of a kiss, actually it was hardly a kiss at all. Their lips had barely touched but it made them both gasp anyway.

“We should probably go to bed.” She whispered, not daring to close the space between the completely. Lucifer nodded but despite acknowledging her statement neither made a move to pull away, “Come on let’s go.” She said with a sigh and finally pulled away from him, holding out her hand for him to take.

Once he took her hand, she guided him up the stairs towards her room (they were both adults right?) She situated herself on the right side of the bed while Lucifer stood at the foot of the bed with a look on his face that said he thought she had snapped her cap.

“Quit looking at me like that and get in,” She exasperated, flopping onto her back, Lucifer shrugged and obliged her request and slipped into the left side of the bed.

“Good night Lucifer,” Chloe murmured once she heard him settle onto his back as well, the only sound in the room being from the pounding rain outside.

“Good night Chloe.” She smiled at the use of her name, flipping onto her side with her body facing him. His right arm was behind his head and eyes trained on the ceiling. She fell asleep watching him. And at some point she wrapped her arm around his middle and snuggled closer to him. He didn’t mind it, without thinking he placed a feather light kiss to her head, and he too fell asleep shortly after her. With a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? So I’m thinking of doing something to follow this chapter up, I have some idea jumbling around but I can’t promise anything! Thanks for reading, commenting, giving this kudos, and for those who have subscribed you’re the best. If you didn’t, well you’re the best too! Summery songs and prompts are welcome! Until next time!


	5. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer spend even more time together by bonding over books and sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've made it this long with the daily updates. I wanna see if I can do this for a week, my first post was on Thursday so lets see if I can do daily posts until then. Perhaps even further to test my writing limit! Anyways, this was one of the first songs I chose for this series but the idea was completely different from what it ended up being. All mistakes are mine, once again sorry for that! I read through it before I post but sometimes I miss stuff! Inspired by the song "Summer Nights" from the film Grease. Enjoy!

Summer Nights

 _Summer lovin' had me a blast_  
_Summer lovin' happened so fast_  
_I met a girl crazy for me_  
_Met a boy cute as can be_  
_Summer days driftin' away_  
_To ah, oh, those summer nights_

* * *

The house was quiet and creeping into the late hours of the night, everyone else was passed out from a long day out on the beach. Yet Chloe was awake with a book in her hand, her legs curled underneath her in the big brown leather chair she was sitting on in Lucifer’s little library and a thin blanket over her lap. The little lamp by her side the only light on in the entire house, or at least that’s what she assumed.

Chloe was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t hear the light padding of feet outside the library door, or the quiet creak the door made so that her partner could slip inside.

“Burning the midnight oil?” He chuckled, casually leaning his body against the wall, his right leg crossed over his other and arms folded across his broad chest. Chloe jumped at his voice, bringing her hand to her racing heart as if that would help stop the pounding.

“Lucifer! You scared me!”

“Apologies, I didn’t realize anyone was still up and about.” Lucifer grinned pushing himself off the wall and walking over towards her, flopping himself down onto the other leather chair opposite hers.

“I didn’t either,” Chloe sighed marking her spot in her book and placed it off to the side, “What _are_ you doing up?”

“Not much of a sleeper.” He shrugged, deciding then to lean back in his chair, “What about _you_ , something on your mind?”

“Not particularly, I just don’t get a lot of time to read anything that isn’t for a case.”

Lucifer nodded, “Understandable, don’t mind me Detective but I think I’ll stay and keep you company. If that’s alright with you of course?” He seemed almost shy asking her that, as if she were ever really bothered by his presence. If she were she wouldn’t be partners with him, she liked him and his company. Even if that meant they didn’t speak, however Lucifer was talking more often than not.

Though there were times during cases when he would come by the apartment or she would go to LUX to go over the case. They would sometimes spend long stretches of time in silence flipping through papers and evidence, occasionally sneaking glances at the other over the top of the paper. They could be in separate rooms and still be okay with just knowing that they were in the other room should they need them.

“Of course it’s okay, did you think I would kick you out? This is your house after all.”

“Touché.” Lucifer smiled, getting up from his seat and walking over to one of the many shelves of books, grazing his finger down the spines looking for something particular. Chloe huffed, an amused smile on her lips, turning to pick up her own book and reopen it to her spot.

Moments later she peered over the top of her book to see Lucifer with a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows in his hand, of course he was a Harry Potter fan. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the leather couch that was next to her as opposed to the spot he had previously occupied, in this spot he could share the light from the lamp by her side and stretch out his legs.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long they remained in silence just reading their books, the only sound being the occasional turn of a page and the ticking from the large clock on the wall. Her eyes began to roam around the small library, he sure had a collection, she also knew he had a library at LUX as well but never really had a good look at the books on the shelves. He obviously cared about his collection because the shelves were polished and dusted, they each had a place in their correct spot, no doubt they were organized by genre or author. She began to wonder how he had begun to collect them, if he had read them all, if he even had a favorite. She was so lost in thought that when she had brought her eyes back to her book, she had re-read the same paragraph twice, not grasping anything she had read.

“Have you read them all?” She found herself asking him, he slowly turned his head to look at her, his head having been resting against the arm of the couch.

“Pardon?”

“I said have you read them all?” She asked him again, gesturing to the many books in the room, Lucifer propped himself up onto his elbow and turned to her completely, his hand holding his spot in his book.

“Of course, when I’m not at LUX or with you solving cases, I do have other things I like to do during my spare time.”

“So you're telling me you like to read?”

“Are you surprised?” He inquired, raising his eyebrow at her question.

“I don’t know, you just don’t seem like the book-ish type.”

“I happen to love books, although I hate to tell you this darling but not all of these books are for reading. Some are sketchbooks.”

“You draw too?” Chloe was so taken aback that her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Lucifer chuckled at her reaction, placing a mark in his book then placed it on the side table. Moving across the room and leaning down to one of the cabinets underneath the shelves to reveal rows and rows of sketchbooks. Was there anything Lucifer COULDN’T do? Curious she too placed her book to the side to join him, he now had a sketchbook in his hand and was causally flipping through the pages.

“I’m afraid they’re not all very good.” He murmured, bringing his hand to the back of his neck as if he were a bit nervous to show her. But what she saw was anything but poor, the things he drew were everyday objects and other random things but they had that flare that screamed Lucifer. She could imagine him as a child with his crayons and colored pencils doodling pictures on the floor. She wondered if his drawings were ever displayed on the refrigerator like her daughters were.

“Are you kidding me? These are amazing!”

“You think so?” She could’ve sworn she saw him blush, but that was not something Lucifer did.

“Lucifer I can’t draw to save my life, these are incredible!” She beamed at him, the smile that came onto his face was one of the brightest smiles she’s probably ever seen on him. Every page she turned the drawings only seemed to get better and better, each one becoming her new favorite.

Then she found a particularly dark drawing, no less stunning then the others, though she could tell that Lucifer had been angry when he had drawn it. The black was darker than the others, the pressure of whatever he had used to draw it had created deep indents into the next few pages that left them blank and unusable. She didn’t comment on the ones that were like that, she could feel Lucifer go tense at each page she passed that contained an angry drawing. When she couldn’t take seeing those anymore she turned ever so slightly towards him, “Can I see more?”

Lucifer nodded, wordlessly taking the sketchbook from her and picking up another book from further down the line. He must have known what was in those books would probably be more of the same and was embarrassed by them. The book she was offered was much newer than the others, the binding had only been cracked a handful of times.

“I forgot I had those, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, they were still better than anything I could ever draw.”

“I doubt that Detective, I’m sure you could draw something.” He grinned as if an idea were churning through his brain, she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, opening up the new book to find a drawing of  _her._

She was sitting at her desk at the precinct, her head down and looking at what was no doubt papers, a hand on her head, hair falling in front of her face. The strokes were much lighter than before, almost like feathers had created them. This one was so full of detail and care that it almost made her cry, was that really how he saw her?

“I uh- you weren’t really supposed to see that one.” He whispered, this time she was almost positive she saw a blush come across his handsome face.

“Did you do this from memory??”

“I tried to, I unfortunately didn’t really do you justice.”

It was Chloe’s turn to blush at his comment, this one was without a doubt her favorite of them all, “This one is my favorite,” she said.

“Really?” The smile on Lucifer’s face was one she had seen plenty of times before, as if he didn’t or couldn’t believe what she was saying. She nudged him with her arm.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, could I- I don’t know keep it?”

“You want to keep one of my drawings?” Lucifer’s mouth dropped at her request.

“They’re yours Lucifer, you don’t have to give it to me.”

“No, of course you can have it, it’s just no one has asked me that. Well actually I haven’t really shown anyone these.” He brought his hand to the back of his neck again, then took the book from her, bringing it over to his desk on the far side of the library and turned on a light. Chloe followed him, her arms wrapping around his, clinging onto him like glue and lightly placing a kiss onto his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“It is I who should be thanking you Detective. I just hope you know that I want a drawing from you now.” He smirked as he carefully took out the page from its bindings.

“Oh no, you don’t want that, I’m awful at it.”

“Well then I’ll just have to teach you.” He smiled eagerly, pulling out the chair at the desk and gesturing for her to sit. Lucifer quickly cleared off his desk and pulled out several pieces of paper, then dashed off to grab another chair for himself. He genuinely seemed happy to teach her how to draw something so he could replace what she had taken with one of her own. Lucifer went to grab a sketchbook from his cabinet, opening it to a blank page.

“Hand me those pens?” He asked kindly, gesturing to the beautiful ceramic that held assorted pens and pencils of all shapes and sizes. Chloe nodded, Lucifer thanking her with an enthusiastic smile, then went to grab an ink pen.

“One of the first things I learned how to draw…” He stated placing the sketchbook on the desk for her to see, then began drawing flawless strokes onto the page, “Was a rose.” That’s when he started flowing his strokes together to form a side of a semi-closed rose. Just like when Lucifer played his piano, she was mesmerized his his graceful movements.

“Aren’t they extremely complex?” Chloe voiced worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“They can be, but you’ll be perfectly fine, I’ll help you through it.” Lucifer promised, glancing at her though his lashes as he finished a quick sketch, which was still beautiful even without all the detail he no doubt would add later.

“For you I’d recommend starting with pencils, easier to fix if you mess up. But I doubt you’ll be doing much of that.” He exclaimed confidently, leaning his demonstration sketch up on the window sill for them both to see. He shifted his chair closer so he was almost behind her. She was automatically comforted by his soothing and calm presence.

Moving the loose papers so they were in front of them, he took a regular pencil and showed her once more the first few strokes slower this time for her to see what he was doing.  
“Chloe you have to relax your hand,” Lucifer commented gently wrapping his hand around hers, “push too hard and it’ll indent the page, it’s also harder to fix. Trust me I’ve ruined a few because of it.”

“Why haven’t you shown anyone your drawings?”

“I guess because I’ve never really met anyone who cared to get to know me, people usually take one look at me and they either desire me or they run away screaming. You didn’t do either of those things.”

“Yeah cause you insinuated that we had slept together within seconds of meeting me.” She rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully.

“Well to be fair, I HAD seen you naked, just not in the way I’d thought.”

“You’re not helping your case here.” She warned, pointing her pencil at him accusingly.

“Alright alright,” He complied, throwing his hands up in defeat.

He continued to help her through the strokes until she had a somewhat wobbly and flawed rose on the page. But by the way he complimented her work it was as if she were a master. Little did she know, all the copies she had messed up on or failed completely, he would keep. His favorite one he would get framed, then his second favorite he would fold neatly into a square and keep it in his wallet.

Once he felt she had a handle on it, he offered her his pen and sketchbook, “Go ahead,” He nodded gesturing for her to use the sketchbook instead of a loose paper, he didn’t care if it wasn’t perfect. It was a drawing she had done and it would be next to the one he had drawn.

“Are you sure?”

“Darling, I have never been more positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? You guys can say what you want, but I am DETERMINED to believe that Lucifer can draw. Not just sketches he probably does different forms of art work too. Might have another one shot like in this one in this little series. Thank you all sooooo much for the love, the comments, kudos and follows! Summery songs and prompts are welcome! Until next time!


	6. Write On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps allowing Lucifer to paint on Chloe’s body wasn’t such a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I was smiling the ENTIRE time I was writing this one. It’s my favorite so far! Mistakes are mine! I tried to not make this one ‘listy’ which I felt like it was at first but I fixed it I think. If it feels like I’m repeating stuff let me know and I’ll do better to prevent it in the future! Inspired by the song by Fifth Harmony here is “Write On Me”! Enjoy!

Write On Me

 _I could see a city sleep_  
_I could see an ocean wave_  
_Everything is changing and it's written on my face_

* * *

 

“Lucifer! That tickles!” Chloe giggled pulling her arm from Lucifer’s grasp, he groaned in frustration his colored paints smearing against the surface of her arm. When she agreed to let him draw on her skin he hadn’t known she would be this ticklish. It also made him think about where else she was ticklish, shaking his head from those thoughts he put his brush down.

“Darling you can’t keep moving!!” He sighed with a fond smile on his lips, he wasn’t _really_  angry with her, she couldn’t help it, in fact her giggles made his heart swell with pride and warmth.

“A friendly reminder that this was _your_ idea.”

“You offered!” Lucifer reminded her, picking up his brush when she extended her arm out for him again.

“You’re impossible!” She rolled her eyes when he grasped her arm carefully attempting once more to paint on her arm, they should have realized by now that it was pointless, it just wasn’t happening. But he tried again anyway, bringing his brush to her skin, she went five seconds without giggling, her mouth turned into a thin line trying to contain them but ultimately failed miserably.

“CHLOE!”

“I’m sorry I can’t help it!” She gasped in between her giggles, he smiled at the uncontrollable laughter escaping her lips, putting his brush down again. He should’ve known it wasn’t going to work but it didn’t hurt to try right?

“I’m beginning to think this was a foolish idea.”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know I would get ticklish on my _arm_? Who gets ticklish on their arm?”

“Apparently _you_ darling.” He smirked gesturing to his half complete drawing on her arm.

“You’re lucky I didn’t offer up my leg, I would’ve kicked you.”

“Much appreciated thanks.” He chuckled folding his arms while grinning fondly at her, “Tell me are there other places I should avoid?” He pondered quirking an eyebrow at her, bringing his hand to his chin as if contemplating where he would attack first.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“I think I do dare.” He grinned devilishly, stalking closer towards her sending Chloe to let out a high pitched sound and scramble to get away from him.

“Lucifer get away from me!” She squealed holding up a hand to stop him from coming any closer, but there was a bright smile on her lips that told him she was just as playful as he was right now.

It was beautiful outside and with the spawn with Daniel that left the two to themselves once more. The two incredibly infected with laughter at how silly it all was.

As Lucifer stalked closer Chloe tripped over his supplies causing her to fall, luckily he had quick reflexes and caught her but unfortunately for them his footwork was not in the game.

The two fell back onto the floor knocking over several paints on the way down, Lucifer groaned at the mess but quickly removed his weight from Chloe so he wouldn’t crush her. Which still left them impossibly close but enough space to back away should they choose to. In that moment it seemed that they _both_ did not desire to do that at all.

“Are you alright?” He laughed pushing the hair from her face away so he could see her eyes shining brightly at him.

“Let that be your warning,” she giggled bringing her hand to her mouth to contain her laughter.

“This is going to take a long time to clean up you know.”

Chloe groaned, throwing her hand down in the paint and lightly slapping his face and tainting it blue, “You’re such a brat!”

“You sure you want to play that game?” He challenged dipping his own hand in paint and flicking green paint onto her own face.

“ _Absolutely!_ ” She complied pushing on his chest, leaving a bright blue hand on his shirt.

Within moments the room became a war zone of paint, smearing paint onto the other and splattering it on their skin. The floor completely covered in its own mural of colors, Lucifer’s arm was currently covered in orange paint and was grasped around Chloe’s middle, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. Howls of laughter echoing throughout the house, but the paint had other ideas for them and sent them both once again tumbling to the floor, Lucifer’s body once more towering over Chloe’s.

Their laughter calmed and they stared deep into the other’s eyes and simultaneously leaned towards each other. Lips happily meeting while Chloe’s tainted hand tangled in Lucifer’s dark hair and coloring it yellow. His hand came to her jaw and left behind a light shade of purple, tilting his head to deep the kiss. A quiet moan escaping her lips and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him impossibly closer.

“Should I even ask? Or should I just shut up and watch the show?” A voice teased, causing the two to break apart to see a smug Maze leaning against the door and a shocked Amenadiel by her side.

Lucifer groaned out of frustration, his forehead coming to rest on Chloe’s shoulder a muffled, “Please leave.” Escaping his lips which was quiet enough for only her to hear, Chloe snickered running her hand through his hair.

“What? You don’t want to make out with Chloe in front of us? Since when are you shy?”

“MAZE GET OUT!” He cursed, his eyes flashing red at his friend.

“Fine fine!” She chuckled throwing her hands up in defeat, “Just so you know, Amenadiel owes me twenty bucks now, so thanks for that!” She winked before dragging a still gapping Amenadiel away.

From underneath him Chloe laughed and ran her hand down his spine to calm him, “I literally can’t get anything right.” He grumbled, his eyes returning back to normal.

“I don’t know about that, I’d say you were _just_ fine before we were so _rudely_ interrupted.” Chloe replied, bringing his lips back to hers.

”Was I?” He smirked against her lips, she hummed in agreement, her arms returning to hold him close.

The kiss was sweet and although the strong scent of paint filled her nose, the kiss held an incredibly bright future for them. A future filled with color that they would use to write their own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I low key need this to happen, also you can’t tell me there isn’t some kind of bet going on, because I find that extremely possible! Thank you all for the love, comments, kudos and follows! Once again summery songs (or songs that remind you of summer) and prompts are welcome! Until next time!


	7. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Chloe to see fireworks on the Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I told you the daily updates wouldn’t last long! Happy Fourth of July everyone! I’ve got something short and sweet for you guys. the errors are all mine. Inspired by the song by Maroon 5 here is “Sugar”...enjoy!

Sugar

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_   
_I need your loving, loving, I need it now_   
_When I'm without you_   
_I'm something weak_   
_You got me begging_   
_Begging, I'm on my knees_

* * *

She wasn’t going to go out on the Fourth of July, goodness knows there’d be a handful of parties going on on the beach. But Lucifer had convinced her to join him up on the roof of his beach home, he guided her up the stairs with his hand holding hers. Not letting go even after they reached the spot he wanted. It was chilly but not overly so, in fact she thought it was perfect.

“Lucifer what are we doing up here?” She laughed at his enthusiasm.

“You’ll see, gosh you’re impatient.”

“Out of the two of us, _I’m_ the impatient one?” She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, he smiled back at her which made her heart flutter.

“I guess you’re right detective.”

“I _know_  I’m right.”

Lucifer chuckled, a lopsided half grin on his lips. They stood there in silence with their fingers laced together, the sound of various activities and parties filling the silence that sat between them.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re doing up here or not?”

“All good things will come to those who wait.” Lucifer purred into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

As if on cue, the entire sky was lit up by an explosion of color and a loud BANG filled the air. She gasped at the sound, her grasp on Lucifer’s hand tightening for a moment before loosening. Chloe turned to look at her partner, who was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Did you do this?”

“Nope,” he replied his lips enunciating the letter ‘p’ with a pop, “As much as I’d like to take credit. I just figured you’d like a better view and of course privacy from those obnoxious adolescents.”

She snickered bringing her free hand to her mouth, Lucifer’s eyes automatically following the action. His tongue darting out to lick his lips while shifting to the side so he was facing her, she doing the same without even thinking twice. Lucifer’s freshly ground coffee colored eyes flickered to her deep ocean blue ones, as if asking her silently for permission. He wouldn’t need it because Chloe curled her hand into the fabric of his shirt and tugged him forward, their lips crashing just as another firework lit up the sky like they had created the firework themselves.

Red, blue, yellow, green, every color in between. The sizzle and crack of fireworks were ignited by the clash of their lips. The slow anticipation of the wick burning, finally shooting off into the sky then crackling into a million pieces with each pull and tug. It was only them, no one else. His pure existence invading her senses; he smelled faintly like cigarettes, alcohol, and a hint of old books. Purely him and she _loved_ it. His lips tainted hers as his, prickling her taste buds at the tang of alcohol that remained on his tongue.

Lucifer’s fingers tangled themselves in her hair, turning his head to deepen the kiss. She relinquished her grip on his shirt to run her fingers in his own hair, the other hand holding his face pulling him closer if that was even possible. Not really willingly they both break apart, savoring the taste, memorizing the feel before he placed another kiss to her lips.

“That was-“ he whispered breathlessly, not quite believing that this brilliant woman was in his arms and willingly kissing him. She licked her lips, he nearly moaned at the action and almost surged forward to kiss her again.

“Unexpected.”

“You’re the one who kissed me, or did you forget?” He pulled away ever so slightly, quirking his eyebrow questioningly at her.

“I mean I didn’t _plan_ it.”

“I did.”

“You did?”

“Well I was _hoping_ it would happen,” he admitted moving a hand to rub the back of his neck, a nervous tick she didn’t expect Lucifer freaking Morningstar to have. She shook her head a fond smile on her lips and her hand moving to the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the dark hair there.

“You’re cute.” She complimented, her attention solely on the devil in front of her and not on the fireworks that still were lighting up the night sky.

“The Devil is _not_ cute.” He pouted, she took the opportunity to kiss his pursed lips, his mouth dropping to the floor.

“Close your mouth Lucifer, you’re not a codfish.” Chloe teased pulling on his neck to slowly bring him closer again, true to her request he closed his mouth and a cocky smirk curled into the corners of his lips.

“As you wish.”

Chloe returned the grin as their lips met, much slower this time but no less explosive and electric. In fact after their lips met for the second time, they wouldn’t leave for the remained of the night, not stopping when the fireworks ended and left them in silence. Well except for the sound of their lips and the quiet sounds that they pulled from the other’s mouth.

“Had I known you’d kiss me just for doing something stupid like showing you fireworks I would’ve done it _ages_ ago.” Lucifer muttered breathlessly against her lips. She had to roll her eyes at that because he didn’t realize she would’ve kissed him regardless, but he didn’t have to know that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thank you guys so much for all the love so far! Summery songs and prompts are welcome! I also posted another fic in the ‘Songs in the Key of Life’ series go check that one out too if you’d like! Thanks for your time and reading! Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support, I’m on twitter as SourPatchSarah7 ! Come rant with me and squeal about Netflix saving our Devil! Summer prompts and songs are welcome!! Until next time!


End file.
